ONLY HOPE
by Kim Minhee Or Kungmin2115
Summary: Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang gadis biasa,namun keajaiban dapat membuatnya merubah seorang kim jong in yg dikenal sebagai preman seoul,kehidupannya berubah sejak bertemu jong in. Hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia namun pada akhirnya kebahagiaan itu akan hilang bukan ? karena bahagia itu tak selamanya ada ...
1. Chapter 1

ONLY HOPE ...

Chapter I

Cast : - kim jong in

- Do kyung soo

Other cast : Maybe Tao,Sehun,Kris.. ( Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu )

Title : The first meet

Gendre : Romance,hurt.

Rating ; T

Korea selatan,seoul,distrik myeondong,mungkin kalau kalian melangkahkan kaki kalian disana apalagi pada malam hari . kalian akan melihat beberapa macam manusia yg sangat buruk,bisa dibilang penjahat tapi bukan penjahat. Tapi untuk seorang kim jong in,itu tak berlaku. Karena ialah sang preman . Preman yg tak memiliki keluarga,tak memiliki orang yg disayangi ataupun orang yg menyayanginya,namun di balik semua itu ia bersyukur di karuniani wajah yg tampan dari pada teman-temannya,wajah tampan namun sangar dimilikinya membuat musuhnya ketakutan. saat mendapat tatapan tajamnya seakan menusuk membunuh jiwa yg berani menatapnya.

Malam itu jong in hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan mabuk bersama teman-temannya,meskipun ia tak ikut minum-minuman keras . perbuatan yg tak terpuji memang namun hanya itulah yg mereka lakukan di distrik myeondong,Berkelahi tawuran tak jelas antar sekelompok geng pun sering terjadi di sini,itulah yg membuat penduduk disana yg terbiasa akan aura negatif yg selalu muncul .

"hyung,kau tak ingin minum malam ini?" tanya seorang teman jong in

"Ani,aku hanya tak ingin mabuk untuk malam " Jawab jong in seadanya

"jinjja ?" Oh sehun tetap tak bergeming untuk menggoda hyung'nya ini .

"kebetulan sekali , apa ada yg salah denganmu jong in?" Tanggap Kris,teman sekelompoknya jong in .

"tak ada".

Jong in hanya menjawab seperlunya,suasana kembali sepi . karena memang ia bukan orang yg terlalu banyak omong teman-temannya pun terlihat sudah banyak yg tidur,ia hanya berdiam diri disamping jendela menatap langit dengan tatapan yg biasa namun tajam,ia berpikir hari apakah yg besok terjadi pada dirinya?,Namun itu hanya sekejap .. setelahnya iapun merasa ngantuk menyerangnya untuk membawanya ke alam bawah sadar,Mimpi ...

Esoknya ia berjalan seorang diri menusuri jalanan kota seoul yg ramai atas aktifitas pagi orang-orang yg berada disana. Matanya tak sengaja menatap tajam semua orang yg dilaluinya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang salah arti dengan tatapnya,meskipun tatapan matanya yg tajam. Apabila kita melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yg terjadi dengan dirinya orang mungkin akan merasa kasihan. Ia terjebak di sebuah dunia hitam yg sulit untuk membuatnya keluar.

Sejenak jong in menghela nafas,ia tau orang-orang selalu takut melihatnya karena status yg disandangnya sebagai preman kota. Ia merasa salah dengan status itu,ia hanya minum-minuman keras, tak membunuh meskipun ia berkelahi,apakah memang ia yg salah dengan sifat yg dimilikinya ? entahlah, hanya ia yg tahu ..

merenungkan segala sifatnya membuat ia tak konsentrasi berjalan sehingga ia menabrak seorang gadis membuat terjatuh dengan kerasnya terduduk di jalanan yg ramai di lalui orang,gadis tersebut mengelus bokongnya yg terasa sakit seraya berusaha berdiri untuk melihat orang yg ditabraknya,sementara jong in tak bergeming ia tak ikut jatuh ia sudah biasa dengan ini sehinga ia mempunyai pertahanan yg kuat di tubuhnya. jong in hanya menatap tajam orang yg terjatuh itu tak ada niat sedikitpun ia ingin menolong. Sejenak jong in menahan nafasnya,begitu gadis tersebut mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan wajahnya kulit yg putih bening sehalus surtra,mata yg lebar begitu bening bola matanya,wajah yg cantik tanpa polesan apapun,bibir kisable yg indah merah merekah,hidung mancung namun mempesona,pipi chuby yg tak terlalu besar,serta rambut hitam legam lurus yg menghiasi wajahnya yg begitu sempurna. Jong in terpana melihat bidadari yg ada di depannya,ia merasa waktu seakan berhenti berputar,jantungnya berdegup kencang hatinya terasa hangat memandang gadis cantik di hadapannya. Sejenak ia menyadari ada sesuatu yg mengisi di hatinya yg kosong,Jong in jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ...

"Mianhamnida,sungguh aku tak sengaja. aku tak melihat dirimu saat berjalan di depanku..sekali lagi mianhamnida" Gadis tersebut menundukkan badannya di hadapan jong in,suaranya bagitu lembut menyentuh indra pendengaran sang Jong in,sungguh Jong in tidak mimpi bukan ?

"aaa...ya!. Do wae ?" Gadis tersebut melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah jong in,menyadarkan jong in dari lamunannya. Dan itu berhasil sekarang jong in terlihat gelagapan mencari ekspresi yg tepat untuk ditampilkannya di hadapan gadis cantik ini.

"ah,ne .. gwenchanayo" jong in hanya menjawab seadanya ia memandang kearah lain agar matanya dengan mata gadis tersebut tak bertemu sehingga tak perlu ia susah payah menahan badannya yg semakin berat seakan ingin pingsan di tempat.

"ah,khamsamnida.." gadis itu tersenyum tulus di depan jong in,bibirnya melengkung sempurna serta matanya yg seakan ikut tersenyum. Jong in melirik gadis ini dengan ekor matanya,dan ia bersumpah ia akan pingsan sekarang setelah melihat senyuman yg bagai bidadari ini

"apa anda tak apa-apa emm.."

"Jong in,Kim jong in panggil saja seperti itu.. ne,tak apa-apa" Jong in bersusah payah mengatur kalimatnya agar ia tak gugup,tapi tetap saja kalimat yg di ucapkannya sangat terasa bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"ah,Jong in-sshi.. aku Do kyung soo" Gadis tersebut menjulurkan tangan mungilnya di depan jong in,tak lupa dengan senyumnya yg indah bak malaikat.

"Salam kenal" Jong in menjabat tangan tersebut dengan gugup,sangat berhati-hati,dan penuh kejanggalan,ia merasa tangannya yg begitu dingin terasa menghangat begitu berjabatan dengan kyungsoo. ia merasa lain hari ini,ia merasa bukan jong in dingin yg selalu ditampilkannya pada semua orang

"ah,sepertinya aku harus cepat. Nanti aku terlambat sampai jumpa kembali jong in-sshi,Mianhamnida sekali lagi atas kejadian tadi" Kyung soo tersenyum,ia melepas jabatannya dengan jong in. membungkuk di hadapan jong in seraya berlari kecil menjauhi jong in,jong in terpana akan kyung soo,ia menyentuh dadanya yg terasa lain pada biasanya,matanya menerawang ke langit seakan bertanya apakah yg terjadi dengan dirinya,Jong in tersenyum kecil sangat kecil,mengingat wajah kyungsoo yg masih begitu lekat pada pikirannya

'kyung soo.. akan ku ingat itu'

Sepreti biasanya malam ini kelompok geng jong in menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minuman di sebuah rumah sederhana yg menjadi markas besar mereka,tak lupa ada jong in yg juga berada disana sedang melamun tentang kejadian yg menimpanya pagi tadi,membuatnya semakin berubah sewaktu demi sewaktu.

"hey,kkamjong.. kau kenapa melamun saja dari tadi ?" Salah satu temannya menepuk bahu jong in,membuat jong in tersentak dari lamunannya,jong in menatap temannya dengan tajam karena sudah mengganggu lamunannya yg indah,sang penganggupun hanya membalasnya dengan cengar cengir yg tak karuan

"Berhentilah mengangguku Tao,kau menjengkelkan !" Jong in membuang pandangannya kearah jendela kembali,ia tak ingin emosi malam ini hanya karena tao.

"Baiklah,baiklah.. tapi,apa yg membuatmu berubah seperti ini,hmm? Kau bahkan tak minum 2 hari ini"

"tak apa.. kau tak perlu tau"

"hey ayolah hyung,aku tau apa yg tersirat dimatamu itu.." tao menatap jong in intens dengan matanya yg sipit ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"apa kau jatuh cinta ?" tao begitu tak yakin akan perkataanya,alisnya menyernyit mimik wajahnya terlihat tak serius. Mata jong in terbelalak lebar mendengar kalimat yg di ucapkan tao. Sedetik kemudian kembali terlintas di benaknya wajah cantik Kyungsoo,jiwanya seakan mengatakan 'ya'

"ani,aniya" jong in kembali membuang pandangnya,tak ingin ia tao tahu bahwa wajahnya sekarang terlihat gugup

"ahaha ... aku tau,kau pasti tak mungkin jatuh cinta,kkamjong." Tao tertawa renyah memikirkan jong in si garang preman seoul,tak bisa ia membayangkan mana ada wanita akan menerima cintanya jong in yg garang itu,ia berlalu dari hadapan jong in menuju teman-temannya yg sekarang terlihat mabuk akibat minum-minuman keras.

Jong in kembali menerawang langit hitam yg dihiasi bulan dan bintang,hanya ada 2 kalimat di pikirannya sekarang.. Jatuh cinta dan kyungsoo,jong in tertawa pahit menetralkan perasaannya saat ini

'apakah ini benar?'

Hari-hari di lalui jong in dengan biasa,berkumpul dengan teman-teman setiap malamnya untuk mabuk,berjudi bahkan -hari itu juga jong in merasa agak sedikit berbeda dari ia yg biasanya,ia tak lagi mabuk seperti biasanya,ia selalu memikirkan kyungsoo. gadis tempo hari yg tak sengaja bertemu dengannya,pikiran itu membuatnya semakin merasakan hampa di hatinya tak bertemu gadis tersebut,ia merasa rindu yg luar biasa memenuhi seluruh jiwanya.

Jong in menggeleng-kan kepalanya kekiri-kanan,berusaha membuang pemikirannya,ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat dimana ia dapat membuang jauh semua pikirannnya untuk membuat ia tenang barang dalam sedetik

Kaki jong in membawanya ke taman, yg letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari keramaian kota,suasana taman tersebut begitu sunyi karena hari sudah malam,apalagi malam ini begitu sangat dingin mencekam bertepatan dengan awal musim dingin untunglah jong in memakai baju yg pas untuk suasana malam ini,jong in melangkahkan kakinya terus menuju sebuah bangku,ia melihat gadis disana berdiam diri sambil menundukkan wajahnya melihat sesuatu yg berada di pijakan kakinya. Jong in melangkah menjauhi bangku tersebut ia tak ingin gadis itu terganggu oleh kehadirannya,namun pendengaran gadis itu masih tajam ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi bangkunya. Ia tau ada orang datang mungkin ingin duduk di bangku yg di dudukinya sekarang,gadis tersebut meangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Yaa ! apakah kau ingin duduk disini" Gadis tersebut berbicara dengan suara sedikit keras,agar orang itu dapat mendengar suaranya. Lelaki tersebut menoleh,sesaat jong in merasa dirinya berada di alam mimpi..

"That girl..."

****TO BE CONTINUE*****

Anyeonghasimnikka readers-nim,Perkenalkan saya Kim minhee. Saya author baru disini,membuat cerita yg untuk pertama kalinya,jadi mohon maaf kalau saya banyak typo atau keslahan-kesalahan lainnya saya meminta saran/kritik untuk pembaca yg kerasa kurang berkenan ffnya ini ..

Mengenai ff ini,murni punya saya sendiri sumpah demi allah saya tak menjiplak cerita ini dari siapapun,kalau memang ada yg merasa memiliki ff yg sama seperti saya. Mungkin itu hanyalah imajinasi yg sama seperti imajinasi saya. Dan juga ff ini sebenarnya saya terinspirasi oleh film Soundtrack ONLY HOPE moore, di film itu kata kakak saya ceritanya tentang Seorang preman yg jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis,saya sendiripun belum pernah melihat filmnya tersebut saya tau Cuma dari cerita..

Gomapta,untuk readersnim yg bersedia membaca ff pertama ini,saya harap ff ini berkesan untuk anda semua dan dapat memberikan imajinasi untuk para author lain,,,

Sekali lagu terimakasih yg sebanyak-banyaknya,sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya..? :D

Wassalam.


	2. Chapter 2

ONLY HOPE

CHAPTER II.

Desclaimer : exo ini punya tuhan,yah meskipun saya pengen milikin kyungsoo ama xiumin. Hoho :D

Gendre : hurt/comfort,romance.

Cast : kim jong in

Do kyungsoo

Other cast : all of exo (insya allah)

Story by : kim minhee as kyungmin 2115.

Peringatan : mohon maaf sebelumnya,ff ini punya saya murni. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dengan yg lain,mungkin itu kesengajaan belaka. terimakasih

At before ...

"Yaa ! apakah kau ingin duduk disini" Gadis tersebut berbicara dengan suara sedikit keras,agar orang itu dapat mendengar suaranya. Lelaki tersebut menoleh,sesaat jong in merasa dirinya berada di alam mimpi..

"that girl..."

.

.

.

.

.

ONLY HOPE .. CHAPTER II

"Hey,kau yang waktu itukan ?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jong in yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya,dengan senyumnya ia berusaha menghampiri jong in meskipun ia merasakan rasa dingin luar biasa menyergap tubuhnya.

"ah,iya.." Jong in balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dingin,namun menyejukkan. Jong in tak bisa berpikir sekarang hatinya menghangat kembali melihat kyungsoo secara langsung di hadapannya,ia merasa terlepas dari beban pikirannya untuk sementara.

"kebetulan sekali ya,ada apa kau datang kesini jong in-sshi?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan antusias matanya menerjap-nerjap lucu pandangannya polos membuat jong in kembali melayang

"aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan" jawab jong in sekenannya

"ahh.. begitukah" Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum,seakan senyum itu tak akan pernah lepas dari bibir kisablenya.

"emm.. kalau kau ada apa kemari ?" Jong in berusaha bertanya,meskipun sekarang lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara ia merasa sulit sekarang berhadapan dengan gadis di depannya.

"aku juga ingin jalan-jalan,tapi disini dingin sekali" kyungsoo merapatkan jaket yang di pakainya dan mengusap-usap lengannya. Layaknya orang kedinginan

"bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi hangat? Apa kau suka"

"baiklah"

"kajja!" Kyungsoo melangkah dengan semangat di depan jong in,jong in hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kyung soo bertingkah lucu bagai anak-anak. ia tak menyangka malam ini dapat bertemu kembali dengan kyungsoo,gadis yg membuat hatinya selalu hangat dan berdebar-debar.

Jong in dan kyungsoo melangkah beriringan menuju cafe yg berada beberapa blok dari taman,selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Menikmati jalanan kota seoul penuh dengan gedung kelap kelip.

kyung soo begitu takjub melihat apa yang di laluinya matanya menerjap-nerjap penuh pesona begitu melihat namsan tower yg terlihat bercahaya waktu malam hari. Meskipun ia sudah lama tinggal di seoul berkali-kali pula ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini tapi ia tetap saja begitu terpesona dengan apa yg dilihatnya.

Sementara jong in hanya memandangi gadis mungil di sampingnya ini,pandangannya menaungi kyungsoo. tersirat penuh kasih sayang dan cinta di dalamnya.. ia menyukai saat mata lebar kyungsoo menerjap-nerjap lucu melihat sekeliingnya,apalagi senyuman mempesona selalu di lukis kyungsoo.

Suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi bergitu kyungsoo dan jong in masuk kedalam cafe,didalam cafe tersebut begitu sangat hangat dengan adanya penghangat ruangan. Jong in dan kyungsoo berjalan melalui beberapa meja,hingga meja terakhir mereka duduk disana saling menghadap,memudahkan mereka untuk berbicara.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya,apakah ada yg bisa saya bantu ?"

"aku ingin hot chocolate dan muffin coklat" kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan suara feminimnya lembut,bahkan dalam berbicarapun ia masih sempat untuk tersenyum.

"kalau anda tuan ?" sang waitres menoleh ke arah jong in sedangmenatap kyungsoo.

"cappuchino dan caramel coffie cake"

"pesanan anda akan datang beberapa menit lagi,mohon menunggu" sang waitres menjauh dari meja mereka,kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban,kini tinggal mereka berdualah disana,suasana cafe terlihat sangat tenang dengan dentingan suara piano menyelubungi pendengaran para pelanggan.

Antara kyung soo dan jong in hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing,kyungsoo hanya melihat keluar jendela sembari sesekali tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil yg berlarian di depan cafe,jong in merasa bingung memulai bicara apa karena ia memang bukan orang suka berbicara. Kyungsoo merasakan hawa canggung diantara mereka,namun suatu keberanian ia mulai membuka pembicaraan ini.

"jong in-sshi,dimana kau tinggal?" kyungsoo menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja,dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan dagunya bersandar di punggung tangannya.

"di distrik myeongdong" tubuhnya menegang mendengar apa yg di katakan jong in. Matanya berkilat ketakutan saat melihat jong in.

Jong in hanya menghela nafasnya,ia tahu kalau kyungsoo pasti berpikiran sama dengan orang lain saat ia mengatakan kalau ia tinggal di distrik myeondong.

"kau jangan khawatir,aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji" manik elang jong in menembus mata kyungsoo yg ada di depannya,disana tersirat kesedihan yg amat sangat serta kekecewaan. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum lembut meski ia masih terkejut dengan keadaan jong in,

"kenapa ?"

"karena,aku ingin menjadi temannmu."

"bagus kalau begitu,aku juga ingin menjadi temanmu" nada suara kyungsoo terdengar ceria kembali,jong in tersenyum mendengarnya ia menyesap cappuchino-nya yg masih hangat baru di antar sang pegawai,ia menatap kyungsoo yg memakan imut muffinnya.. sambil sesekali menyesap hot chocolatenya yg mengepul di udara.

"dimana rumahmu,kyungsoo-shhi ?" jong in bertanya tanpa menatap kyungsoo sibuk dengan muffinnya,sedangkan jong in sibuk dengan kuenya yg terlihat lezat.

"di distrik gangnam,dekat taman kota tadi" jong in menangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban,mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Jong in pun tahu banyak tentang gadis incarannya ini,umurnya,perkerjaannya,keluarganya,rumahnya,.

Waktu semakin malam hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Jong in berbaik hati mengantar kyungsoo sampai kerumahnya,meskipun itu ditolak oleh kyungsoo. Namun bukan jong in namanya kalau bukan keras kepala,ia bersikeras mengantar kyungsoo sampai kerumahnya meskipun ia harus memutar jalan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

demi kyungsoo,ia rela melakukan apa saja. Lagi pula ia tahu malam bukanlah waktu yg bagus untuk seorang gadis untuk pulang kerumahnya sendirian.

Dalam perjalanan pulang jong in melihat sekelebat bayangan yg mengikutinya mulai keluar cafe sampai jalan menuju rumah kyungsoo. Ia menoleh kebelakang,tak ada apapun disana tetapi ia merasakan hawa yg aneh sejak mereka pulang,ia menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat. Sontak kyungsoo terkejut ia membulatkan mata doe-nya sehingga terlihat lucu,pipi chubbynya bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan jong in

. Jong in mempercepat langkahnya dengan terburu-buru,ia takut kalau kyungsoo dalam bahaya sekarang. Mungkin saja ada musuhnya yg mengikuti mereka,dengan terpaksa kyungsoo pun mencoba mensejajarkan langkah lebar kaki jong in,dan itu membuatnya agak sedikit lelah karena kakinya yg kecil.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yg memiliki taman begitu luas membentang di pagari kayu tradisional,halaman itu ditumbuhi beberapa bunga,buah,serta sayur-sayuran, terlihat sangat sejuk.

"ini rumahku terimakasih sudah mengantarku" kyungsoo tersenyum kepada jong in,jong in hanya salah tingkah menghadapinya ia melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"sama-sama,cepatlah masuk kerumahmu" jong in menatap kyungsoo lembut,dan itu membuat kyungsoo kembali merona ia merasakan yg aneh dalam dadanya,dadanya berdegup kencang.

"ne.. kau tak pulang?"

"aku akan menunggumu masuk kerumah,cepatlah masuk cuaca semakin dingin" jong in mendorong tubuh kyungsoo lembut agar masuk kedalam pagar rumanya,kyungsoo Cuma mengangguk lalu ia masuk kedalam pagarnya.

Menguncinya dari dalam dan perlahan melangkahkan kakiknya melalui jalan berbatu pipih yg disusun sedimikian rupa agar memudahkan kaki berjalan menuju rumahnya,kyungsoo meraih ganggang pintu membukanya dan masuk. sebelumnya menoleh kearah jong in yg masih setia menatapnya dari luar pagar,kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah jong in yg dibalas dengan sama oleh jong in.

Tubuh kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu,dan jong in dapat mendengar suara pintu yg di kunci dari dalam.

Jong in mendesah lega lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya sendiri,gang sempit antara rumah yg menjulang tinggi jong in dapat melihat,seseorang mengamatinya. Begitu sadar orang itu akan jong in,ia berlari dengan cepat tanpa menoleh. Jong in pun sontak berlari mengejarnya,ia memiliki firasat bahwa orang inilah yg mengikutinya dari tadi. Dengan baju hitam yg panjang menyerupai jubah,orang ini memang betul-betul mencurigakan.

Jong in berhenti di perempatan dekat cafe yg ia datangi tadi dengan kyungsoo,ia menumpukkan kedua telapak tangannya di lutut kakinya sedikit membungkuk. Ia terengah-engah setelah berlari sedemikian jauh dari rumah kyungsoo,sialnya ia kehilangan orang mencurigakan itu,jong in menggeram dalam diam.

Ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yg berani mencelakai kyungsoo. Merasakan deru nafasnya kembali tenang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggalnya,hari makin malam jalanan pun mulai sepi,dingin udara semakin mencekam tubuh jong in,jong in memasukkan tangannya di kantung jaketnya,ia menatap angkuh jalan di depannya melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang.

Sesampainya di rumah jong in,ia masuk sebelumnya membuka kunci pintu,ia tak ingin bergabung bersama temannya malam ini di markas besar mereka. Jong in merasa letih,meskipun tak seletih menghajar manusia satu geng yg biasa dilakukannya. Jong in melangkah masuk melalui ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri,ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yg dihiasi cat putih pucat dengan sebuah lampu menggantung disana,jong in memejamkan matanya memulai untuk menjelajahi dunia mimpinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya,menyinari sebagian wilayah yg masih terlelap di dunia mimpinya,bias matahari yg menyilaukan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela rumah kyungsoo yg masih tertutup tirai berwarna hijau pucat,kyungsoo mulai terusik ia mencoba membuka matanya yg begitu sulit,ia menerjap-nerjapkan matanya lucu. Duduk di atas ranjangnya

kyungsoo merenggangkan tubuhnya tangannya mengepal di udara,dengan lengan yg lurus,ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yg serasa kaku.. kyungsoo turun dari ranjang hangatnya menuju kamar mandi yg berseberangan dengan kasurnya,ia mengambil handuk yg menggantung di depan pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk dan menutup pintu

kyungsoo berloncat-loncat senang saat hangatnya air yg mengucur lewat shower menerpa tubuhnya. Ia merasa hidup kembali,tubuhnya serasa segar seperti sedia kala,ia menuangkan sabun cair beraroma vanilla kesukaannya dan mengusapnya keseluruh tubuhnya hingga kaki.. tak lupa ia juga menggunakan shampoo dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan face wash,giginya ia gosok menggunakan sikat gigi yg lembut dengan perlahan ia membuat gerakan memutar seperti yg di ajarkan ibunya dahulu sewaktu ia kecil.

Setelah selesai kyungsoo mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk,ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju lemarinya yg berisi setumpuk pakaian-pakaian miliknya, kyungsoo mengambil bebrapa pakaian yg biasa tak terlalu buruk tapi sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya. Ia memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih bergambar pororo kesukaanya,celana jeans ketat berwarna putih juga yg senada dengan kaosnya, serta sweater rajut berwarna soft pink yg tebal agar ia tak kedinginan pagi ini untuk menjalani aktifitasnya di luar rumah,

setelah selesai membuat penampilannya agar sempurna kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur,ia mengambil roti,selai coklat,dan susu coklat hangat untuk sarapannya kali ini,dan itu membuatnya sedikit kenyang sebelum memakan makanan inti di luar.

Selesai dengan sarapannya kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu rumah membuka lemari sepatu yg didekat pintu itu,ia mengambil sepatu boots putih yg cukup untuk menghangatkan kakinya,ia memasangnya beranjak keluar rumah.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang di antara kerumunan orang yg lalu lalang di jalanan kota seoul,ia kedingina. salju mulai turun sejak pagi ini dan menambah suhu menjadi semakin dingin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju toko bunga miliknya yg berada di pinggiran kota seoul,kyungsoo segera memasuki toko kesayangannya dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kyungsoo merapikan pot-pot bunga yg letaknya tak teratur,ia mulai mengurus kebun kecilnya didalam toko.. menyiramnya dengan air dan menyemprotkan pupuk agar bunga-bunga itu tetap tubuh segar,kyungsoo mencium bunga mawar kuning yg menjadi kesukaanya,aroma yg lembut membuat kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat aroma itu memasuki hidungnya,ia sangat suka bunga mawar kuning meskipun terlihat sangat sederhana,dengan aroma polosnya. kyungsoo merapikan daun-daun bunga yg terlihat menguning karena pergantian musim,ia bersenandung ria sambil mengurus bunga-bunga yg menjadi temannya sehari-hari. Setelah sedikit rapi,kyungsoo berdiri di depan meja kasir duduk disana sambil membaca majalah masakan hobinya.

Suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi dari depan toko,kyungsoo menurunkan majalahnya dan melihat pelanggan pertamanya yg datang. Nafas kyungsoo tercekat melihat seseorang di depannya dengan jaket dingin tebal,celana jeans yg menempel ketat di kaki panjangnya,rambut yg sedikit acak-acakan namun terlihat kesan cool,sepatu kets putih pendamping celananya,serta aroma maskulin yg mengeluar saat ia berdiri di pintu,kyungsoo menunduk saat mata itu menatapnya dengan tajam seperti biasa,ia mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah menjalari pipinya yg putih.

Jong in melangkah agar dapat melihat kyungsoo lebih dekat di depan meja kasir,ia tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yg malu-malu di depannya.

"kau berkerja disini ternyata" jong in mengeluarkan suara beratnya yg terdengar sangat mengagumkan,kyungsoo semakin merona. Dadanya tepat di jantungnya berdetak cepat,ini perasaan aneh pikirnya.

"emm .. ya,, ada apa kau kesini,jong in-sshi ?" kyungsoo mencoba mengangkat kepalanya agar menatap mata jong in di depannya,ia malu-malu lagi saat jong in masih menatapnya lekat.

"aku kebetulan lewat sini,dan aku mampir" kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah menjauh dari meja kasirnya,kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya mendapati jong in diantara bunga-bunga miliknya,jong in mencium satu persatu aroma bunga yg ada dihadapannya.

Sama seperti kyungsoo,jong in memejamkan matanya lembut sembari tersenyum kecil saat aroma bunga masuk kedalam indra penciumannya,sangat harum. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar,ia mendekati jong in dan berdiri di belakang lelaki tinggi itu,

"itu bunga mawar kuning,apa kau menyukainya ?" kyungsoo memetik setangkai bunga itu lalu menciumnya membiarkan aroma itu menyentuhnya kembali,jong in tersenyum.

"ya,,aku menyukainya.. kau penyuka bunga ?" jong in bertanya kembali sembari berjalan-jalan di dalam toko kyungsoo mengamati bunga-bunga yg indah tertanam dipot-pot besar berjajar di depan dinding kaca yg mengarah ke jalan raya.

"ya.. bunga adalah sesuatu yg berharga untukku" kyungsoo tersenyum kearah jong in, menatap punggung lelaki itu yg membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo menerawang menatap sekumpulan anggrek ungu di seberangnya, ia ingat bagaimana ia menyukai berbagai macam bunga. Ia masih kecil saat itu,umurnya masih 5 tahun. Ia di perkenalkan bunga oleh ibunya yg tercinta sudah meninggalkkannya,ia ingat saat itu dimana ia membantu ibunya berkebun di depan rumahnya dahulu. Kyungsoo terkesiap saat melihat jong in yg sudah berada di hadapannya menatapnya cemas,kyungsoo menggeleng menandakan ia tak apa-apa.

"mau makan pagi bersamaku ?" tawar kyungsoo

"boleh saja" jong in berjalan pelan kearah kyungsoo yg sudah berada di depan pintu toko bunganya,dengan segenap keberanian ia meraih tangan kyungsoo dan menyesaknya di kantong jaketnya bersama tangannya.

Kyungsoo kembali merona atas perlakuan jong in,ia menyembunyikan rona merah yg menjalar dipipinya dengan helaian rambut hitam legam yg luruh menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ia menunduk,jong in tersenyum lagi-lagi..

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah makan khas western,tercium bau masakan yg lezat saat memasukinya,kyungsoo dan jong in duduk di meja yg berdekatan dengan dinding terbuat dari kaca sehingga mereka bisa melihat orang-orang yg berlalu lalang, menjadi tempat favorit mereka duduk dengan suasana seperti itu.

Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan mereka pesanan,kyungsoo tentu saja memesan spagetti yg menjadi favoritnya,sedangkan jong in menyamakan pesanannya saja dengan kyungsoo.

Selelsai berbicara dengan pelayan jong in menolehkan pandangannya ke luar kaca,ia mendapati seseorang yg tadi malam mengikuti mereka,orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam yg seperti tadi malam di lihatnya.

Orang itu bertubuh tinggi,dengan kulitnya putih bersih,rambutnya keriting ikal,matanya tajam menatap jong in juga balas menatapnya dengan tak kalah tajam. Wajahnya tak terlihat sehingga jong in tak mengenalinya,namun ia tahu ada sebuah seringaian mengerikan di balik maskernya,ia berdiri di tumpukan kotak kardus bekas di depan sebuah toko. Jong in heran mengapa orang itu tak menjadi pusat perhatian dengan penampilannya yg misterius di tengah orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"jong in-shhi" kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan suara lembut agar tak menganggu jong in yg sedang serius menatap seseorang di sebrang jalan. Jong in sontak menoleh menatap kyungsoo yg kebingungan,kyungsoo menatap arah pandang jong in.

ia mencoba mencari apa yg menjadi pusat perhatian jong in,nihil ia tak melihat siapapun disana di balik tumpukan kardus itu lebih tepatnya. Jong in ikut menoleh kesebrang jalan,ia tak menemukan orang itu lagi dimana dia ...

"jong in-sshi,apa yg kau lihat? Terlihat serius sekali"

"tak apa..tak apa-apa" jong in mengambil garpu dan menusukkannya di tengah-tengah gumpalan spagetti,dan memelintirnya sehingga mie-mie itu membulat di garpu jong in. kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat,ia mengangkat bahunya lalu mengikuti jong in memakan spagettinya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di bawah lampu jalan remang-remang penerangan,jong in sudah pamit semenjak ia usai sarapan bersamanya pagi tadi,malam terasa mencekam dengan suhu yg demikian tinggi.

Kyungsoo menggesekkan tangannya telapak tangannya berusaha membuat tangannya menjadi hangat,kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara barang yg terjatuh dari belakang tubuhnya,ia menoleh tak ada apa-apa disana,kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa,ia mersakan hawa mencekam yg aneh. Ia merasa ada yg mengikutinya,kyungsoo berlari merasakan orang itu mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya di dalam kantong celananya sambil berlari. ia memencet speed dial nomor jong in, jong in memberinya nomor ponsel miliknya saat di cafe waktu lalu,ia menjanjikan kyungsoo agar menelponnya saat ia dalam masalah.

"jong in.. jong in" kyungsoo memanggil nama jong in sembari menunggu nada tersambung sambil berlari,nafasnya sangat letih terlalu lama berlari.

"yeobseyo.." terdengan suara berat di sebrang sana,kyungsoo tak mampu lagi berbicara,kyungsoo menangis dalam suara telponnya,jong in terkesiap ia menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"apa yg terjadi kyungsoo?"

"tolong aku.. jong in.. tolong" suara kyungsoo tercekat,terdengar suara isak tangis yg lembut,serta suara nafas yg terengah-engah. Jong in tahu,kyungsoo pasti sedang berlari.

Jong in mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak,ia menyambar jaketnya di atas meja nakas samping ranjangnya,jong in berlari tergesa-gesa,tak di pedulikannya dingin menyapa tubuhnya di luar sana...

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah ia yakin saat ini kalau sedikit lagi ia berlari maka ia akan pingsan,dinginnya cuaca membuatnya semakin lelah untuk berlari. Tubuhnya panas oleh keringatnya sendiri,mulutnya terbuka bernafas mengeluarkan uap-uap dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sudah sampai di perempatan distrik gangnam,ia merasakan penat luar biasa. Membuat tubuhnya melemah sekali,ia terduduk di aspal,suara derap langkah di belakangnya semakin terdengar jelas,ia yakin saat ini orang itu sedang berada di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam,ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang pria tinggi yg tampan menatapnya dengan seringaiannya,

"halo princess,manisku" suaranya yg sangat berat membuat kyungsoo bergetar,ia semakin terisak dalam tangisnya. Pandangan matanya mulai memburam,kyungsoo pun terjatuh dia atas jalanan aspal yg penuh oleh salju. Sebelumnya ia sempat mendengar suara jong in tak jauh dari tempatnya dan pingsan.

"brengsek kau bedebah !" jong in melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pria tinggi itu,orang itu jatuh tersungkur di depan jong in

"shit !" umpatnya,ia lekas berlari sebelum jong in menangkapnya. Mata jong in berkilat marah menatapnya sangat menakutkan,dadanya naik turun lantaran karena emosi dan lelah.

Jong in meraup tubuh kyungsoo dalam gendongannya,ia berusaha membuat kyungsoo tetap hangat didalam pelukannya. Sesampainya di rumah kyungsoo,ia meletakkan kyungsoo di atas ranjangnya yg empuk,kyungsoo masih belum sadar. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya yg putih,pipinya masih berkilat oleh air matanya sendiri,

Jong in menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya,menatap kyungsoo iba. Kekhawatiran menyusup dalam perasaannnya,dadanya serasa sesak melihat kyungsoo begitu menyedihkan. Jong in memeluk tubuh itu dengan segenap kasih sayangnya,membelai rambut kyungsoo yg lembut dengan penuh cinta.

Di kecupnya kening kyungsoo sejenak sembari melepaskan pelukannya,jong in melepaskan perlahan sweater pink kyungsoo,agar memudahkan kyungsoo dalam tidurnya. Di raihnya selimut yg berada di bwah kaki kyungsoo, jong in membaringkan dirinya di samping kyungsoo. Mendekapnya erat,menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dalam selimut. Sebelum akhirnya ia juga tertidur memeluk sang gadis...

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya bias matahari masuk melalui tirai-tirai jendelanya,kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sulit,tubuhnya terasa di himpit oleh sesuatu. Matanya melebar setelah melihat apa yg ada di depannya,seorang lelaki mendekapnya dengan erat,matanya masih terpejam menandakan ia masih tidur. Wajah itu,sangat di kenali kyungsoo. Jong in ?!

Kyungsoo langsung terduduk di kasurnya,menatap jong in yg masih terlelap. Ia memeriksa tubuhnya,ia bernafas lega setelah merasakan ia masih memakai pakaian semalam,kyungsoo menerling kaget melihat jong in yg terduduk dari tidurnya. Ia menatap kyungsoo sayu dengan mata yg setengah mengantuk

"maaf aku tidur disini,aku Cuma ingin menjagamu" jong in berkata malu-malu sambil menggaruk rambutnya yg tak gatal,menatap kyungsoo yg kaget.

"aa.. ne,tak apa-apa" kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yg menjalari pipinya.

"lalu,kau tak apa-apa ?" kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya,menatap jong in bingung memberi pertanyaan yg tak dimengertinya.

"apa kau lupa,.. tadi malam ?" suara jong in tercekat menyebut tadi malam,matanya berkilat emosi kemarahan yg amat sangat. Kyungsoo memutar kembali memorinya tadi malam,seorang pria menatapnya dengan seringaian yg menakutkan.

Tubuh kyungsoo merinding,matanya terlihat mengerikan,dadanya berdegup kencang,kyungsoo sangat ketakutan.. sangat takut. Jong in meraih tubuh kyungsoo,mendekapnya dalam lingkup hangat tubuhnya,menyandarkan kepala kyungsoo di dadanya yg bidang,mengelus rambut kyungsoo sayang

"jangan takut.. aku disini.." jong in merasakan sesuatu meremas lengannya kuat,tubuh kyungsoo bergetar hebat disertai isakan yg lolos dari bibir kisable-nya. Jong in mengeratkan pelukannya,mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo berharap membuatnya tenang.

"aku takut jong in,aku takut..." suara kyungsoo berbisik ia tak mampu lagi berpikir macam-macam,pikirannya penuh dengan pria menakutkan itu.

"aku disini,akan menemanimu. Kapanpun dimanapun kau membutuhkan.." balas jong in dengan suara lembut,getarannya membuat pikiran kyungsoo sedikit tenang. Hanya pelukan jong in yg membuatnya tenang. Kyungsoo meangguk patuh dalam pelukan jong in.

Jong in merenggangkan pelukannya,ia menatap bola mata kyungsoo yg berkilat karena air matanya. Pipinya memerah karena menangis,jong in mengelus pipi kyungsoo lembut

"sebaiknya kau cepat mandi,kau memerlukannya bukan ?" kyungsoo mengangguk,ia berjalan menjauh dari tubuh jong in menuju kamar mandinya. Jong in tersenyum,ia duduk bangkit menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah,membasuh wajahnya yg kusam karena kelelahan.

Jong in membawa kaki panjangnya ke dapur,menengok apa saja yg bisa ia buat untuk sarapannya dengan kyungsoo. Ia mengambil sebungkus roti tawar,menyiapkanya di meja bersama selai coklat,ia memanaskan air dalam sebuah panci yg digunakan untuk memasak air. Hanya itu yg bisa jong in lakukan dirumah,karena ia tak bisa memasak.

Suara pintu terbuka dari lantai atas,ia tahu kyungsoo pasti sudah selesai mandi.

"duduklah kita sarapan,maaf menggunakan dapurmu" jong in berucap begitu melihat kyungsoo sudah di dapur menatapnya,ia meletakkan secangkir susu coklat panas di depan kyungsoo. Dan meletakkan miliknya di seberang kyungsoo,

"ya.. tak apa.." kyungsoo tersenyum menyesap susu coklatnya yg hangat,ia mengambil satu helai roti menghiasnya dengan selai menggiurkan

"gumawo,ada kau disini" kyungsoo menyuapkan rotinya sambil memandang jong in,jong in mengangguk-angguk,mengambil sebuah roti dan memakannya sembari menyesap susunya sesekali

"aku akan disini sampai pyscho itu lenyap" mata jong in menerawang tajam,membayangkan apa yg akan dilakukannya terhadap lelaki itu. mengikuti kyungsoo kemanapun ia pergi,ia akan membalas semuanya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap jong in yg memburu karena emosi,ia masih ketakutan atas apa yg terjadi tadi malam. Ia merasa phobia dengan itu semua,namun. Ia merasa sedikit tenang karena ada jong in, yg ada di sisinya setiap hari,jam,menit,dan detik. Ia yakin jong in dapat menjaganya dengan baik.. ya.. ia sangat yakin..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ber'iringan dengan jong in,wajahnya cerah tak seperti biasanya mungkin karena jong in yg ada di sisinya saat ini. Kyungsoo melangkah dengan semangat,uap udara mengepul melalui indra penciumannya saat ia bernafas,wajahnya yg putih terlihat memerah karena cuaca yg dingin,rambutnya yg digerai panjang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Saat ini mereka berjalan-jalan di taman,pepohonan musim dingin terlihat indah dihiasi salju putih,tak ada dedaunan memang. Cukup menawan untuk di pandang.

Kyungsoo dan jong in duduk di salah satu bangku taman yg di tumpuk oleh salju,jong in membersihkan saljunya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mempersilahkan kyungsoo duduk sebelum dirinya,ia memperlakukan kyungsoo begitu istimewa.

Hening dalam diam,mereka memandangi anak-anak yg berlari kesana kemari,melempar salju satu sama lain,berteriak protes saat bola salju mengenai bagian tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya,ia sangat suka anak-anak.

"jong in,bolehkah aku bertanya ?" kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menoleh ke arah jong in,jong in melemparkan pandangannya kepada kyungsoo.

"mwo ?" jong in menautkan alisnya,

"kenapa.. kau mau menemaniku ? sampai harus bermalam di rumahku,kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?"

"karena.. aku ingin menemanimu,aku ingin menjagamu kyungsoo-ah" hati kyungsoo menghangat,dadanya berdegup kencang. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam manik hitam jong in,tak ada kebohongan disana.. hanya,kesungguhan sebenarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum,secara tak sadar tangannya mengurung jong in dalam dekapannya,kyungsoo mencengkram erat baju bagian punggung jong in,jong in terlonjak kaget

"terimakasih.. terimakasih jong in" bisik kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat,jong in membalas pelukan kyungsoo. Di pagutnya erat tubuh mungil kyungsoo,membenamkan wajahnya ceruk leher kyungsoo menghirup aroma vanilla yg menguar dari tubuh kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo-ah,bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu ?" kyungsoo dapat merasakan jantung jong in berdegup kencang,sama seperti dirinya. Jong in melepaskan pelukannya,digenggamnya erat tangan kyungsoo yg mendingin,menatap kyungsoo menembus manik kyungsoo yg bening.

Jong in mengambil nafas dalam,menghembuskanya dengan tenang. Mencegah rasa gugupnya yg kuat. Ia berusaha keras melawan sifat pengecutnya selama ini,semuanya akan berahkir hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"saranghaeyo ..."

****TO BE CONTINUE*****

Anyeong readers-nim,minhee kembali lagi nih membawakan ff only hope chapter ,

Maaf ya kalau lama,soalnya ini mengetiknya di laptop punya kakak saya. Sedangkan kakak saya hampir 2 minggu sekali pulang kerumah,krna kerja di luar kota.

Oke,terimakasih ya? buat yg sudah riview ini sudah di lajut kok. Selamat menikmati fanfiction ini readers-nim.

Khamsamnida,anyeong haseyo. Wassalam

Balasan riview :

shinlophloph : iya kali ya,,gak tau juga sih saya .. hehe ya untuk sarannya,saya baru sadar kalau ff ini banyak yg-ygnya. Whehe :D , bagai mana kalau chapter 2 ini ? saya bingung bikin feel itu gimana,soa;nya saya baru aja terjun ke dunia ff ini

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : iya chingu ini sudah di lajut,terimakasih untuk

91 : iya betul banget chingu,gak salah dehh.. hihihi,iya mungkin ya ? soalnya aku taunya soundtracknya doang atas pujiandan riviewnya chingu

MidnightPandaDragon1728 : gak papa kali,Cuma sekali doang :D, ini udah di update chingu. Terimakasih udah di riview

LeeYeon & ArraHyeri : ini udah di lanjut kok,terimakaih ya chingu


	3. Chapter 3

**ONLY HOPE**

**CHAPTER III**

Desclaimer : exo ini punya tuhan,yah meskipun saya pengen milikin kyungsoo ama xiumin. Hoho :D

Gendre : hurt/comfort,romance.

Cast : kim jong in

Do kyungsoo

Other cast : all of exo (insya allah)

Story by : kim minhee as kyungmin 2115.

Peringatan : mohon maaf sebelumnya,ff ini punya saya murni. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dengan yg lain,mungkin itu kesengajaan belaka. Terimakasih

Title : begin of the story

At before

"kyungsoo-ah,bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu ?" kyungsoo dapat merasakan jantung jong in berdegup kencang,sama seperti dirinya. Jong in melepaskan pelukannya,digenggamnya erat tangan kyungsoo yg mendingin,menatap kyungsoo menembus manik kyungsoo yg bening.

Jong in mengambil nafas dalam,menghembuskanya dengan tenang. Mencegah rasa gugupnya yg kuat. Ia berusaha keras melawan sifat pengecutnya selama ini,semuanya akan berahkir hari ini.

.

.

"saranghaeyo ..."

CHAPTER III

Hati kyungsoo bersorak gembira,dadanya berdegup sangat kencang .. saranghae,kata itu memiliki banyak makna tersirat didalamnya. Perlahan senyuman mulai terukir di bibir kisable kyungsoo. Menghias wajahnya semakin cantik.

Jong in ikut tersenyum,matanya lembut menatap kyungsoo.. hatinya mengatakan kalau kyungsoo akan membalas cintanya. Namun,kebahagiaannya lenyap. Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya. Hatinya mencelos bagai tertusuk belati sampai ke ulu hati...

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menghangat,jong in terkejut kyungsoo-nya memeluknya erat. Menggenggam baju bagian punggung jong in , kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang jong in. ia mengangguk,

"ne jong in,nado saranghamnida" ucap kyungsoo berbisik,hatinya sangat bahagia sekarang ia menemukan kebahagiaan yg belum pernah ia miliki selama ini.. jong in mencintainya,itu hal yang sangat menakjubkan untukknya .

Jong in tersenyum,hatinya bergetar bahagia. Meskipun tadinya ia sudah ingin menangis. Ia membalas pelukan kyungsoo tak kalah erat,melingkarkan tangannya sepanjang punggung kyungsoo yg kecil. Membenamkan kepalanya di antara leher kyungsoo,menghirup aroma vanilla yang sangat di sukainya...

Mereka bahagia,yahh .. sangat bahagia sekarang. Andai ada seseorang yang menusuk mereka berdua dari belakang. Mereka tak bergeming,mereka ingin menikmati ini berdua.. kebahagiaan yang tak terkira sebelumnya yang mereka belum pernah rasakan untuk pertama kali.

Mereka berharap,cinta ini akan berlanjut sampai nanti. Sampai ajal menjemput mereka. Di sini,ditaman sakura.. di bawah pohon sakura yg indah,di antara dinginnya salju yang menyengat tubuh,12 januari tahun 2014. Akan menjadi kenangan mereka yang paling indah untuk selamanya.

Jong in melepaskan pelukan mereka sejenak,ia menangkup wajah kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya yang mendingin. Di elusnya pipi kyungsoo yang lembut bagai kapas, jong in mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo. Di kecupnya kening kyungsoo penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Jong in tersenyum,begitupun kyungsoo. Jong in menarik lagi kyungsoo kepelukannya , seakan ia tak membiarkan kyungsoo pergi. Biarlah ia menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat-saat yang membahagiakan hidupnya ...

"gumawo .. gumawo,nae sarang.."

"ne,nae namja. Cheonmaneyo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibawah turunnya salju kyungsoo dan jong in bergandeng tangan memberi kehangatan satu sama lain,mereka menggunakan payung agar tubuh mereka tak terkena tumpukan salju. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang sambil melihat-lihat orang berlalu lalang di taman ini

Kyungsoo menadahkan tangannya sebelah keluar area payung,meresapi dinginnya salju yang menggenang di tangannya. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya,salju itu menggumpal seperti es. Ia melemparkannya asal.

Jong in tersenyum melihatnya, kyungsoonya yang manis telah menjadi miliknya. Meski belum sempurna seutuhnya. Langkah mereka sampai di ruangan yang dindingnya seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca. Disana terdapat banyak sekali tumbuhan ataupun bunga.

Jong in dan kyungsoo melenggang masuk,payung yang menaungi mereka jong in lipat menyimpannya di sebuah tabung besar tempat penyimpanan payung di dekat pintu.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghambur kedalam,ia berhenti di sebuah pohon sedang,berkembang bunga yang indah seperti kertas hias. Berwarna warni putih,pink,dan kuning. Daunnya berbentuk bulat dengan kerucut di ujungnya.

Kyungsoo mengulur tangannya menyentuh bunga itu,membelai kelopak bunga indah itu dengan tangannya. Bunga kertas itu indah sekali,jarang ia temui di korea. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang,ini begitu mempesona.

"bagaimana kau tau tampat ini,nae namja?" mata kyungsoo menerling gembira kearah jong in yang terkekeh karena pertanyaan kyungsoo

"apa kau belum pernah kesini,nae sarang?" jong in melangkah mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati bunga itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng imut,rambut panjangnya ikut bergoyang searah dengan kepalanya.

Jong in tersenyum,ia mengacak rambut kyungsoo gemas. Ia berjongkok agar mengamati bunga itu lebih dekat,kyungsoo mengikutinya. Ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah jong in. menaruh lengannya di antara lututnya

"kenapa ? bukankah kau suka jalan-jalan ?" jong in menatapnya lembut,membuat kyungsoo bersemu.

"emm .. iya sih,hehe. Tapi aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya,aku tak tau tempat ini" balas kyungsoo sambil terkekeh

"sekarang aku sudah mengajakmu kesini,apa kau senang?" tangan jong in terulur mengelus puncak kepala kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mata kyungsoo terpejam sejemak menikmati sentuhan jong in yg hangat.

"eum,geurom" balas kyungsoo ceria,ia tersenyum membuat matanya agak menyipit.

"baguslah" jong in ikut tersenyum.

Jong in berdiri,ia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan kyungsoo. Dengan hati gembira kyungsoo menerimanya. Jong in membawa kyungsoo ke tempat duduk yang berada di tengah-tengah tumbuhan hidup. Mendudukan dirinya di sana,di ikuti kyungsoo.

"nae namja.." kyungsoo menadahkan kepalanya menatap jong in,jong in membalikkan pandangannya kearah kyungsoo begitu suara feminim yang indah itu menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"waeyo ?"

"apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" jong in membawa kyungsoo kepelukannya,kyungsoo hanya menurut. Begitupun ia suka di perlakukan lembut oleh jong in

"tentu"

"kenapa kau mencintaiku ? boleh aku tahu apa alasannya" kyungsoo menadahkan kepalanya keatas,jong in mengecup kembali kening kyungsoo. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yg begitu besar kepada kyungsoo

"karena .. aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,nae sarang. Apa kau percaya?"

"aku percaya,tapi aku ingin mendengar alasannya" bibir kyungsoo mengerucut imut,ia tak suka. Jong in terlalu berbelit-belit. Jong in tertawa dadanya bergerak membuat kyungsoo semakin merajuk

"baiklah,baiklah nae sarang" jong in mengambil nafasnya dalam menyiapkan diri. "kau tau,nae sarang ... aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama,bukan wajahmu yg ku lihat pertama kali.."

Kyungsoo menerjap-nerjapkan matanya polos,ini begitu membingungkan untuknya "lalu?",jong in terkekeh di usapnya kepala kyungsoo.

"bisa aku melanjutkan ucapanku ? kau memotongnya nae sarang" balas jong in lembut membuat kyungsoo merona kembali.

"ne,mian.." ucap kyungsoo berbisik,jong in tersenyum. Melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya yang terputus.

"matamu... matamu begitu indah saat ku pandang,begitu bening sebening air,nae sarang. Pada saat itu dadaku mulai berdegup kencang karenanya. Malamnya akupun susah tidur.. " jong in mengelus pipi kyungsoo lembut mengecupnya sekilas.

"karena aku hanya memikirkanmu" jong in tersenyum,kyungsoo begitu terenyuh mendengar penuturan jong in begitu jujur. Ia tak sia-sia memilih kekasih,jong in adalah yang paling terbaik

"begitukah ?" mata kyungsoo berbinar bahagia, menatap jong in. dibalas dengan anggukan jong in

Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh jong in,meresap kehangatan di antara himpitan tubuh mereka. Dingin tersamarkan dengan kehangatan cinta mereka yang begitu tulus

"ah iya,nae namja"

"hmmm ?" jong in membalasnya dengan gumaman seadanya,ia sibuk menciumi rambut kyungsoo yang memiliki aroma vanilla seperti parfumnya.

"keluargamu dimana ? kau tak pernah bercerita kepadaku ?" jiwa jong in gugup,matanya terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo. Ia benci ini. Ia benci mendengar sesuatu mengenai keluarganya.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh jong in mengang,ia mendahkan kepalanya ke atas di tatapnya wajah jong in. rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Wajah jong in begitu dingin. Rahangnya mengeras.

"k..kalau kau tak ingin menceritakannya tak apa..." bisik kyungsoo gugup,ia takut jong in akan marah padanya. Jong in menghela nafasnya,dapat dirasakan oleh kyungsoo. Tubuh jong in kembali rileks. Kyungsoo merasakan elusan di rambutnya,hangat sekali.

"kau perlu tau,nae sarang" balas jong in tenang. Ia menghela nafas lagi menormalkan emosi yg menguasai pikirannya

"ayah dan ibuku meninggal,aku hanya memiliki kakak..." tangan jong in mengepal di belakang punggung kyungsoo.

"dan aku tak tau dimana dia sekarang" bisik jong in,ia merasa lega menceritakan hal yang di simpannya selama ini. Hanya kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya tenang seperti ini ...

"eum" kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya,tangannya mengelus punggung jong in lembut. Menyalurkan kekuatan yang dapat ia miliki selama ini

"aku keluargamu sekarang" lanjut kyungsoo lembut. Tak ada keraguan disana,ketulusan yang murni

"kau segalanya untukku,nae sarang"

kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia,ia mengenggam tangan besar jong in yang hangat.

"berbaringlah disini." Ujar kyungsoo tersenyum menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Jong in mematuhinya. Ia membaringkan diri di atas kursi panjang itu dengan paha kyungsoo menjadi bantalnya.

Kyungsoo mengelus lembut kepala jong in. membuat jong in menyesap kehangatan yang indah ini.

"mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" jong in mengangguk semangat. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"dengarkanlah dengan baik. Maknai arti setiap bait lagunya" titah kyungsoo. "ne" balas jong in kalem.

There's a song that's inside... of my soul

Disana tersirat lagu.. dalam jiwaku

It's the one that i've try.. to write over and over again.

Aku mencoba untuk menulisnya kembali

I'm awake in the in invinite cold

Aku terbangun di cuaca yang dingin

But,u song to me over... and over and over again.

Tetapi,kau menyanyikan lagi dan lagi.

Suara lembut kyungsoo membuatnya terpana. Suara kyungsoo bagai bidadari yang sangat indah. Menyapu seluruh ingatan dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya terlena akan suara nyanyian itu.

So i lay my head back down

Aku menundukkan kepalaku

And i lift my hands

Dan aku mengangkat tanganku

And pray

Dan berdoa

To be only yours.

Menjadi milikmu

I pray

Aku berdoa

To be only yours

Menjadi milikmu

I know now

Aku tau sekarang

You're my only hope

Kau adalah harapanku.

Jong in berbangun . menatap kyungsoo lembut, suaranya yang indah ingin ia mendengar lagi sampai ia tuli. Mata kyungsoo berair. Jong in memeluknya kembali. Menenangkan kyungsoo. Lagu itu penuh kesedihan ketulusan. Seberapa besarnya keinginan kyungsoo ingin jong in menjadi miliknya.

"aku adalah harapanmu.. aku adalah milikmu dan kamu adalah milikku.. selamanya" bisik jong in tercekat. Kyungsoo benar-benar tulus. Sama dengan perasaannya. Cinta indah yang mereka rajut bersama tak akan hilang. Tak akan bisa ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan jong in berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kyungsoo,tangan jong in tak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan kyungsoo sepanjang hari. Malam itu mereka bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang hari. Kyungsoo tak lelah selalu tersenyum. Ia bahagia sekarang dengan kekasihnya,jong in.

Mereka sampai di perkarangan rumah kyungsoo yang luas. Jong in membuka pagarnya. Ia menunduk dengan tangan yang membelok mengarah ke dalam pagar

"ladies first" candanya membuat kyungsoo bersemu,kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan jong in dan masuk kedalam pagar. Jong in hanya terkekeh geli melihat sifat kekasihnya yang mudah di goda

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam perkarangan, mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu rumah kyungsoo. Seusai masuk,kyungsoo dan jong in melepaskan sepatu mereka menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang hangat. Dengan desain bulu-bulu berwarna hitam dan putih

Kyungsoo melepaskan jaket dinginnya,menggantungnya di gantungan jaket di dekat pintu. Jong in sudah melenggang masuk mencari penghangat ruangan yang belum menyala.

Jong in menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, rasa lelahnya baru sampai begitu ia sampai di rumah. Kyungsoo menggeleng gemas melihat kelakuan jong in. ia mendekat kearah jong in menarik jaketnya.

Jong in menatapnya bingung,kyungsoo hanya menatapnya polos

"buka jaketmu,jong in-ah. Kau sudah dirumah sekarang" ucap kyungsoo lembut,jong in mengangguk ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membantunya melepas jaket yang melekat di tubuh tingginya.

Setelah jaket itu ada di tangannya,kyungsoo berlalu pergi menggantung jaket jong in di sebelah jaket miliknya. Jong in hanya tersenyum melihat punggung kyungsoo. Rasanya ia memiliki istri,eh?

Kyungsoo melangkahkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri,semenit suara gemericik air berbunyi sampai ruang tengah. Jong in bangkit dari duduknya. Ia masuk kekamarnya yang diberikan kyungsoo untuknya.

Ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya,melepaskan penat yang bersarang di tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Bertepatan dengan itu,kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Ia sudah rapi sekarang memakai piama pororo kebanggaanya. Aroma sabun vanilla menguar dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Membuat 2 gelas susu coklat hangat untukknya dan jong in. mereka masih kenyang karena waktu dijalan tadi mereka sudah makan malam.

Bunyi pergesekan antara engsel pintu membuat kyungsoo mendongak ke lantai atas,ia mendapati jong in di depan pintu dengan baju kaos dan celana pendek miliknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum,ia membawa 2 gelas susu itu kedepan ruang tengah.

Jong in mendudukan dirinya di tengan-tengah sofa,dengan kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya dengan segelas susu. Kyungsoo dan jong in menyesap susu mereka dengan tenang. Suara dentingan jam yang menggantung di dinding belakang tivi memenuhi suasana.

"apa kau tak keberatan tinggal disini,nae namja?" tanya kyungsoo,jong in mengangguk "tidak,anything for u" balas jong in. matanya menerling nakal menatap kyungsoo. Pipi kyungsoo bersemu merah. "dasar" balas kyungsoo,jong in hanya tertawa. Ia menyukai kyungsoo sepeerti ini.

"kau tau nae sarang,kita seperti suami istri. Tinggal disatu rumah,kau menyiapkan makanan dan segalanya untukku" goda jong in,tangannya mengelus pipi kyungsoo lembut. Membuat kyungsoo semakin merona.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut,ia berdiri menjauh dari jong in melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang kecil

"mau kemana kau yeobo-ku sayang?!" tanya jong in dengan sedikit berteriak,dengan tawanya yang menggema tentunya.

"Tidur!" balas kyungsoo ketus,suara bedebum pintu di tutup membuat jong in tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Lucu sekali pikirnya. Suaranya mereda, jong in duduk dengan santai di sofa. Kepalanya menadah ke atas menatap plafon yang berwarna biru muda.

Ia memejamkan kepalanya,senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka kyungsoo juga membalas perasaanya yang ia simpan selama ini. Jong in berdiri membereskan gelas-gelas kotor di atas meja

Ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar kyungsoo. Dibukanya sedikit. Mengintip kedalamnya

Lampu tidur sudah bernyala di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur kyungsoo,di tempat tidur itu. Tubuh kyungsoo bergelung dengan selimut.

Jong in bergerak hati-hati dengan langkah yang berjingkit kecil. Ia menengok melihat wajah kyungsoo, damai sekali wajah kyungsoo polos dan manis. Jong in tersenyum di usapnya pipi kyungsoo lembut. Jong in mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo. Di kecupnya lembut kening,turun menuju kedua pipi gembilnya,dan terakhir bibirnya. Menyesap rasa manis dari sana sekejap.

Kecupan jong in naik menuju puncak kepala kyungsoo,"jaljayo nae sarang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Semoga mimpi indah .. mimpikan lah kita berdua" bisik jong in sambil menatap wajah kyungsoo yang damai.

Jong in melangkah hati-hati menjauh dari tempat tidur kyungsoo keluar kamar,menutup pintu dengan pelan berharap suara itu akan ikut mengecil.

Jong in tersenyum,ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Memulai aktifitas malamnya rutin. Merontokkan seluruh penat dan kantuk yang menyerangnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyambut jong in yg sedang terlelap dengan indahnya di atas ranjang. Suara kelontang wajan dengan pengaduknya dari dapur membuat tidur jong in terganggu. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya terduduk diatasnya

Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu. Kyungsoo menengok kedalam mendapati jong in dengan mata setengah tertutup menatapnya. Wajahnya kusut belum di cuci. Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat jong in. kyungsoo melangkah mendekati jong in mengambil handuk dan menutupi kepala jong in

Jong in mendongak kearah kyungsoo,matanya merah kulitnya yang kehitaman pun pucat.

"wae?" tanya jong in malas,suaranya masih serak. Kyungsoo terkikik lagi dibuatnya

"mandi,nae namja" kyungsoo menarik tangan jong in agar bangkit dari ranjang, jong in dengan melemahkan diri menuruti apa yang kyungsoo inginkan.

"ne,ne.. arasseoyo" balas jong in,jalannya sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berjalan keluar kamar jong in menuju dapur.

Aroma masakan yg begitu lezat tercium sampai lantai atas menuju kamar jong in. jong in yang sedang memakai pakaiannya tergoda dengan baunya. Dengan cepat jong in memasang bajunya,berlari dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Terlihat kyungsoo dengan apron berwarna biru muda dengan rambut yang di ikat kuda. Ia sedang menyiapkan makanan rupanya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah jong in berdiri terpaku tak jauh dari meja makan.

"duduklah" suruh kyungsoo manis. Ia tersenyum,lalu melanjutkan perkerjaannya menyiapkan makanan. Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah teko yang sudah berisi teh hangat untuk sarapan mereka kali ini. Jong in duduk di salah satu bangku. Di susul dengan kyungsoo yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menyendokkan nasi kepiring jong in dan piringnya. Mengisinya dengan lauk pauk yang mungkin akan di sukai jong in.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan piring jong in kedepannya. Disambut uluran tangan jong in. matanya menatap makanan itu dengan menggoda. Jong in benar-benar kelaparan. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"mammogo.." ucap kyungsoo, "ne". Jong in mengambil sumpit. Menggenggamnya di antara jari-jari panjangnya. Ia menyumpit sayur yang dimasak kyungsoo. Ia benci sayur. Dengan segenap keraguan ia mulai menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. Sambil mengunyah dilihatnya kyungsoo menatapnya penuh harap. Berharap agar jong in memuji masakannya.

Luar biasa keajaiban. Jong in mengunyah semangat sayur yang ada di mulutnya. Kyungsoo semakin berbinar menatapnya. Kepala jong in mengangguk-angguk kearah kyungsoo. Setelah mengunyahnya lembut,jong in menelannya.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan air. Jong in meneguknya pelan.

"enakkah ?" tanya kyungsoo dengan berbinar. Matanya puppy eyes berharap sangat. Wajah jong in berubah datar. Sekejap mata kyungsoo yang berbinar berkilat sedih. Jong in tertawa.

"enak nae sarang,aku hanya menggodamu saja." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terdengar tawa jong in semakin keras. Hampir saja kyungsoo menangis

"kau menyebalkan!" kilah kyungsoo gemas. Ia memakan makanannya dengan ganas.

"hey,hey makannya pelan-pelan" jong in meraih sumpit kyungsoo. Mengisinya dengan ikan asin korea. "ayo aku suapi ? aaa.." jong in membuka mulutnya mencontohkan kyungsoo agar ia juga mengikutinya.

Pipi kyungsoo berona merah,ia dengan terpaksa menuruti apa yang dikatakan jong in. mengunyahnya dengan lembut. Ia meraih sumpitnya di tangan jong in.

"kau makan saja,aku bisa sendiri kok" jong in mengangguk. Ia makan dengan lahap sampai ia benar-benar kenyang saat itu. Selesai menghabiskan porsinya. Jong in bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"sayurmu sangat enak,masakanmu yang lain juga. Kau tau ini pertama kalinya aku suka makan sayur" cercah jong in senang. Perutnya senang,iapun juga senang. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu bagus,aku akan memasakkanmu sering-sering ?"

"tentu." Balas jong in mantap.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari kursinya membersihkan seluruh meja dan mencuci semua pralatan makan yang kotor di bantu jong in tentunya. Seusai membersihkan rumah , mereka duduk di depan tivi. Menonton acara televisi pororo.

"kau suka pororo?" tanya kyungsoo aneh. Matanya menatap jong in dengan pandangan yang menjijikkan. Bayangkan saja. Jong in suka pororo.? Dilihat dari cara menontonya pun kyungsoo sudah tahu. Jong in pencinta pororo sepertinya.

"memangnya kenapa?" jong in balik bertanya dengan sewot. Dagunya ia naikkan menantang kyungsoo. Seketika tawa kyungsoo pecah menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"kau.. kau suka pororo ? preman begis sepertimu ? hahaha..." kyungsoo mengejek jong in sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya berusaha meredam tawanya yang pecah. Jong in mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencibir tak jelas. Kyungsoo memeluk jong in

"mianhae.. haha.. aku hanya bercanda,nae namja" ujar kyungsoo sedikit terkikik.

"yaaa..yaaa" jong in menjawab dengan malas. Memutar bola matanya jenuh.

"sudah jam.9, aku harus pergi ya ?" kyungsoo berdiri melepas pelukannya pada jong in. ia berlalu kekamarnya.

"eodiga ?" tanya jong in. kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya,memutar tubuhnya menatap jong in.

"kerja. Hari ini toko bunga harus buka" jong in mematikan tivi. Ia berjalan menuju kyungsoo.

"aku ikut." Titahnya tegas. Jong in berdahulu berjalan melalui kyungsoo kekamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan bahunya. Tak tau menahu

`kyungsoo berjalan tenang melewati tangga. Menuju kamarnya. Belum lama jong in sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Mengenakan kemeja putih yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan,jaket dingin berwarna merah dengan celana jeans panjang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

Tak lama kyungsoo keluar kamarnya. Pakaiannya sederhana namun modis, kyungsoo mengenakan baju cardigan panjang berwarna keemasan. Di balut sweater putih dan celana kulit berwarna putih. Dikepalanya ada sebuah topi rajut yang dapat menghangatkan bagian kepalanya.

Sangat cocok,mereka seperti pasangan muda mudi yang sempurna dan sukses. Semacam suami istri muda sepertinya ...

Mereka melangkah keluar rumah sebelumnya menguncinya agar rumah mereka tetap aman. Jong in meraih tangan kyungsoo memasukkannya dalam kantung jaket berserta tangannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jong in memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini untuk kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di toko bunga kyung'hee flowers mereka langsung mengurusnya. Menambahkan pupuk,menyiram air dan semacamnya. Kyungsoo dan jong in terduduk di belakang meja kasir. Terengah setelah mengangkat pot-pot besar berdua.

Suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi dari depan pintu. Masuk seorang lelaki tinggi kurus dengan rambut pink polos. Wajahnya tegas rahangnya kokoh tatapan matanya pun tajam. Pria itu memincingkan matanya melihat jong in bersama wanita. Siapa dia ?

"hyung" panggilnya kepada jong in. jong in menoleh. Ia tak terkejut ekspresinya datar saja

"ada apa,sehun?" tanya jong in. ia keluar dari meja kasir di ikuti kyungsoo seperti ekornya saja.

"kenapa kau tak ke markas kita lagi,hyung ? dan siapa lagi wanita ini?" tunjuk sehun pada kyungsoo. Sontak kyungsoo terkejut ia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mungil di belakang tubuh jong in.

"aku ingin mundur sehun. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang yang perlu ku jaga. Aku tak ingin ada yang menganggunya lagi." Balas jong in. matanya terarah pada kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya.

Sehun menatap kyungsoo intens dari atas sampai bawah. Ia melihat semuanya. Dimana hyungnya yang aneh akhir-akhir ini sebelum tak pernah lagi ke markas. Dimana jong in yang menatap kyungsoo lembut. Ia menyadari hyungnya ini benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini seperti apa kata tao bebrapa waktu lalu.

Sehun menepuk bahu jong in. "kau memilih yang terbaik,hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum di wajahnya yang datar."siapa namanya,hyung?"

Jong in menarik tangan kyungsoo agar keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia menepuk lembut kepala kyungsoo. Menyalurkan perasaan agar ia tetap tenang bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan sehun

"do kyungsoo imnida. Bangapsemnida" ucap kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun menggumam meng`iyakan. "kau sudah tahu namaku tadikan ?" "ye?" balas kyungsoo bingung.

"aku oh sehun." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"jadi ada apa kemari,sehun ?" tanya jong in memecah kesunyian.

"aku kemari ingin membeli bunga. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Balas sehun serius. Wajahnya datar tersirat tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

Jong in mengangguk. Ia menggiring kyungsoo ke belakang meja kasir. Membicarakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo mengangguk meng`iyakan. Jong in keluar dari toko menarik sehun ikut bersamanya.

"jadi apa?" tanya jong in penasaran. Jong in tahu,kalau ada masalah yang sperti ini pasti akan panjang.

"kau tau exoist ? musuh kita setahun yang lalu, yang pernah kita bunuh orang yang di lindunginya itu ?"

"ya aku tau." Jong in menatap tajam mata sehun. Di hadapannya. Perasaanya berdegup kencang. Ia teman-temannya,dan kyungsoo akan terancam bahaya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang. Mengeluarkan emosi yang meluap-luap memenuhi pikirannya.

"park chanyeol. Di ingin membalas dendam." Jantung jong in berpacu cepat. Ia tak yakin. Tak yakin ini bisa diatasi. Park chanyeol. Sang pembunuh sadis itu mengincarnya setahun lamanya. Ia takut. Kyungsoo-nya . apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti ?

"hati-hatilah,hyung. Aku akan memberitahumu kapan ia akan mulai bergerak" sehun menepuk bahu jong in yang bergetar. "bersiaplah" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi menjauhi toko bunga

Kyungsoo datang berboyong-boyong menghampiri jong in yang terpaku.

"masuk. Diluar dingin" ujar kyungsoo. Jong in tersadar. Ia masuk kedalam toko mendahului kyungsoo. Setelah sampai didalam. Dipeluknya kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo bingung apa yang terjadi pada jong in.

Kyungsoo membelai punggung kyungsoo lembut. Menenangkan kekasihnya

"tolonglah. Janji padaku kyungsoo.." bisik jong in halus. Ia mengeratkan ruang pelukannya dengan kyungsoo.

"jangan keluar sendirian. Kemanapun. Arraseo?" . dalam pelukannya kepala kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk patuh. Jong in mengelus rambut kyungsoo lembut.

"baguslah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam itu saat semua orang tertidur pulas. Jong in berdiri menatap ponselnya yang berdering. Ia mengangkatnya

"ya?"

"..."

"sekarang"

"..."

"tunggulah. Siapkan dengan mantap. Aku akan datang"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Jong in melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia memastikan semua jendela terkunci rapi di seluruh panjuru rumah. Pintu ia kunci dengan pasti agar tak ada orang bisa masuk kedalam rumah kyungsoo. Ia menyambar jaketnya memakainya. Menyiapkan dirinya semantap mungkin.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah berdoa semoga ini baik-baik saja. Jong in mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Malam itu. Akan menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan hebat yang akan terjadi. Pembalasan dendam yang tak terelakkan akan menjadi topik utama. Semuanya berubah menjadi emosi dan dendam. Hanya itu...

'nae sarang. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku janji.. akan kembali. Percayalah'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong kembali readers-nim. Ini chapter udah saya terbitkan.

Dengan susah payah,alias sakit pinggang saya menulisnya. Haha :D

Terimakasih ya buat yang mau baca ataupun yang udah riview dan yang udah follow ama favorite ff yg abal ini

Ini balasan para riview ;

Arrahyeri : ya tentu diterima dong chingu,hehe :D terimakasih riviewnya.

Insooie baby ; yahh .. gak bisa chingu ini emang udah angst sejak awal sampai akhir ceritanya ini. Hehe,mian yaa .. terimakasih udah riview

Kaisoo fujoshi SNH : disini udah bisa ditebak kok siapa itu,udah di rilis ini lanjutannya. Terimakasih udah riview ya chingu ?


End file.
